


The Right Kind of Mettle

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the tpm100 prompt 'Historic AU'. Of course I had to go with those crazy Romans.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Right Kind of Mettle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tpm100 prompt 'Historic AU'. Of course I had to go with those crazy Romans.

The boy numbly studies the blood congealing on his sword. Perhaps, like the rest of these inexperienced striplings, he hadn't realised Celts bleed just as red. 

"The killing gets easier," I offer kindly.

"I hope not. Taking a life should never be simple."

That's something I would teach a protégé, if I could bring myself to replace the one I lost. I find it captivating that this too-young boy already understands it.

I clap a hand on his shoulder and wonder if it isn't finally time for me to sponsor another young soldier to fight and learn by my side.


End file.
